1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organism information measuring device which measures an organism information such as heart beat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been developed an organism information measuring device which measures human organism information relating to heart beat, pulse and number of steps.
For example, as to an ictometer which is one kind of the organism information measuring device, there has been developed an ictometer adapted such that an ictometer main body having a detecting part which detects the heart beat and outputs a detected signal, a notifying part which notifies the detected signal by sound, and the like is mounted to a user's chest by a chest belt under a pressure-contacted state, and the heart beat and the like of the user are notified by sound (refer to Patent Document 1). With the ictometer described in the Patent Document 1, since it follows that the ictometer main body is mounted to the chest by the chest belt and it is mounted such that a clothing and the like are worn from thereon, there is a problem that the notifying sound is difficult to be heard.
Whereupon, there is one adapted such that the ictometer main body is caused to have a transmission function, by using a wristwatch having a reception function and a notification function, a heart beat information from the ictometer main body is received by the wristwatch, and the heart beat information is notified by a notifying part of the wristwatch. As a communication system in this case, there is a communication system by feeble radio waves or a communication system performing the communication by electromagnetic induction by using burst transmission waves.
In the communication system using the feeble radio waves, when the heart beat is notified by sound in a reception side from a received heart beat data, it scarcely undergoes influences of a noise owing to a sound notifying circuit and the like, but there are a problem that a volume in a reception side such as integrated circuit (IC) for radio, controlling IC which controls the former and antenna is large, and a problem that an electric power consumption becomes very large, and further there is a problem that it becomes expensive.
On the other hand, in the communication system using the electromagnetic induction, since portions necessary for the communication are only a coil and a waveform forming circuit, there are advantages that, in comparison with the feeble radio waves system, the volume and the electric power consumption are small, and further it becomes inexpensive.
However, since a general sound notifying circuit is constituted so as to drive a step-up coil and a piezoelectric buzzer, which have been connected in parallel, by a transistor and, at a sound notifying time, the noise emitted from the step-up coil in the sound notifying circuit interferes with the electromagnetic induction at a communication time, there is a problem that an accurate sound notification or an accurate heart beat reception cannot been performed.
Further, in the electromagnetic induction system, there are problems that it is weak against disturbance, there becomes necessary a filter by such a software as to judge whether or not the received data is truly the heart beat by a measuring time between the heart beats and the like, a program is complicated and difficult as well, and it becomes large scale one.
Further, not limited to the ictometer, in the organism information measuring device, such as pulsimeter and pedometer, which measures the organism information, in a case where a transmission/reception of the data is performed by the electromagnetic induction system and the notification is performed, there have been problems similar to the above.
<Patent Document 1> JP-UM-A-7-17202 Gazette
The present invention is one made in order to solve the above problems, and its subject is to prevent an interference between a data reception operation and a notification operation from generating in the organism information measuring device of the electromagnetic induction system.